


wanderlust

by Lulu Fainette (shinrinyokuu)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ALL ABOARD THE EXPOSITION TRAIN, Dork Adrien Agreste, Multi, angst everywhere, comfort time, jealousy o'clock, luka needs love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinrinyokuu/pseuds/Lulu%20Fainette
Summary: A girl is broken.A boy uses music to express himself.Please just see where I'm going here.A Luka/OC fic, written because Luka deserves more than just being a side interest for Marinette.





	wanderlust

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure my homework can wait.
> 
> Set two years after the Miraculous Ladybug series (they're sixteen). This fic is being written in the middle/beginning of Season 2, so there will be errors after the series actually finishes . . . so, so dated . . .key points are that Adrien and Marinette are now dating [THANK GOODNESS], Alya and Nino hang out a lot more, and Marinette and Adrien know each others' identities.

It had been exactly thirty-six hours and twenty-four minutes since Olivia Moretti's mother left. She sat at a polished white table, lunchtime passing around her in the cafeteria, and yet she was only half-present.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng, one of her friends-but-not-confidantes sat next to her, munching on a sandwich. She was asking her something . . . what was she asking?  
  
Oh. She was asking what was wrong.

"Nothing," Olivia assured her, flashing her best winning smile.

"Are you sure?" Marinette asked.  
  
"Of course," Olivia shrugged. "I'm fine."  
  
And though she wasn't, Marinette accepted it and turned back to her food.

That was the moment Olivia Moretti's life started falling apart.


End file.
